


捆绑与释放

by WhiteCrow_2020



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow_2020/pseuds/WhiteCrow_2020
Relationships: 亨德森/拉拉纳
Kudos: 5





	捆绑与释放

“凡你在地上捆绑的，必是在诸天之上已经捆绑的；凡你在地上释放的，必是在诸天之上已经释放的。”——马太福音 16:19  
（先点个题。对那些以为有捆绑普雷的朋友们说声抱歉：“对不起，这真没有。”）  
以下为正文

【1】两桩委托  
“灵媒？”  
“是的，汤生太太之前失踪的时候她男人就是找了这个灵媒，后来很快的就找到尸体了。”Henderson太太对他的儿子Jordan Henderson说道：“我知道，你不乐意听这些。可已经一个月了，之前那两家失踪的年轻主妇都陆续找到尸体了，你要有个心理准备。”  
谈话不欢而散，Jordan Henderson臭着脸回到自己屋里，他母亲在厨房里给他准备了些晚餐后，便离开了。  
他们这一带近半年来，陆陆续续有几个年轻主妇“失踪”，目前已经确定的找到尸体的有三个。媒体大肆报道，有说是连环谋杀，也有说是邪恶诅咒。  
Jordan在一个月前加完夜班回家后发现他太太Rebecca不在家，一直到当天晚上仍然不见人影。警察、媒体、私家侦探Jordan都试过了，为了让他母亲满意，他不得不接受请“灵媒”这个提议。  
————————  
隔天，Jordan约了母亲推荐的这位灵媒上门。当然，他始终认为这只是骗人的把戏，即便Rebecca真的遭遇不测，灵媒也不可能给他提供什么帮助。直到他见到了这位灵媒本人，更坚定了他原本的想法。  
这位灵媒Jordan很早就认识了，或者说单方面认识。他名叫Adam Lallana，原本在城里的大学教书，正好，Jordan在那所大学当保安。他不止一次看到这位Lallana先生下班后载着不同的男学生离开。这是别人的私事，Jordan不会评价，只是后来事情闹大了，一名学生指控他利用权力向其索取性服务，虽然没有真凭实据，但Lallana还是“辞职”了。  
从教书到灵媒，这个职业跨度之大，有点脑子的人都会怀疑。Jordan在这个Adam Lallana身上嗅到了浓浓的诈骗味儿。  
他的经纪人Chamberlain先和Jordan打了招呼，并向Jordan介绍：“这位是Lallana大师。”  
大师显然贵人事忙并不记得Jordan这个小保安，他敷衍的向Jordan笑了笑，问Jordan要几件失踪了的Rebecca的贴身物品。  
“头梳、衣服、鞋子什么的都可以。”经纪人Chamberlain在一旁解释道。  
Jordan极为不情愿的把Rebecca的梳子交给灵媒，如果不是母亲之前把他吹得神乎其神，他真的不愿意让这个看似不检点的人碰他太太的东西。  
Lallana“大师”接过梳子漫不经心的将其在手指间转来转去，Jordan对他这种轻佻的态度感到不满。对方应该也看得出Jordan的不屑，不过并不在意。他似乎还有些赶时间，不停的在看表，五分钟后他对经纪人小声的说了些什么便先离开了。  
经纪人却是一脸认真的查看Rebecca留下的东西，且不断的询问Jordan一些关于Rebecca的问题。  
————————  
Adam驱车近一小时来到小镇不远处的一片树林，林中有一栋风格现代、粗犷的度假别墅。他之前在大学里是教建筑的，这个小镇说的好听点是民风淳朴，说的难听点就是保守乏味，从没在这里见过这样的住宅。Adam不禁对他将要见到的这个委托人产生极大的好奇。对了，这不是像Jordan Henderson委托的那种项目，什么“灵媒”之类的活计不过是Adam的侦探朋友Chamberlain为了提高收费的说辞。他们根本不懂什么招魂术之类的，只是一次偶然间Adam跟一位刚刚死了丈夫的少妇聊了些宗教话题，少妇便坚信Adam能与其亡夫通灵，并三番两次的上门请求Adam能为她向其亡夫传达爱与思念。哪个年轻寡妇不希望这么一个英俊性感的风流教授能和自己的短命老公通灵呢？Chamberlain敏锐的察觉这是个商机，好吧，说白了就是诈骗，听上去有些缺德，但他们还是有为委托人办点正经事的，不过那是依靠科学的推理而不是什么神秘的法术。  
说回这个委托项目，委托人叫Jürgen Klopp。他在两天前联系Adam说委托他设计一个小型的生命纪念室。自从他被大学辞退后，原本的一些委托项目也跟着丢了，所以才迫于生计跟Chamberlain干些骗傻逼的勾当，能接到一份设计委托，简直是一个重生的机会。坦白讲，他早已厌倦了每天和酒精打交道的生活，可又无可奈何，与其眼睁睁看着自己的所有想象力和创造力都只能埋进图纸堆里发霉，不如索性闭上眼，放纵带来的快乐虽然面目可憎，但是聊胜于无。  
Adam下了车，眼前这座别墅的正立面是没有任何装饰的清水混凝土墙，也没开窗，只在角落设了门洞，进门又是一堵同样的墙，有点像东方宅院的影壁。Adam顺着墙边的细长的台阶往下走，走到尽头拐了个弯，眼前豁然出现一个约莫半个篮球场大小、20余米高的玻璃温室。整个玻璃温室里只种了一棵蓝花楹。这种树原产于南美，Adam前些年在西班牙度假时见过，蓝紫色的花开满整条大道，美不胜收。而这个玻璃温室里的这棵，大概是水土不服，即便设置了合适的温度、湿度以及土壤，可还是长势不佳。主人耗这么大手笔种的这棵树，估计活不了几年。  
Adam没有在这个玻璃庭院里多作停留，而是径直向前。他有些兴奋，照这所别墅的架势，他的这位委托人应该可以提供数额可观的设计费，且更重要的是，对方有着不俗的审美品位。有审美又肯花钱的甲方，比强壮又温柔的情人还难得。Adam简直要在心里默默的吹一记口哨了。  
Adam穿过庭院走进会客厅，室内的空间与陈设像是降低了些许饱和度的路易斯巴拉干，不过更吸引Adam注意的是一副画了一半的画——爱德华马奈的《自杀者》，仅从半成品上也可窥见，色彩还原的很精准，笔触临摹的很到位。就在Adam为这副仿作的造诣之高感到惊叹时，他的委托人Klopp先生走了过来。“你真人要比我想象的年轻，哈哈哈。”  
爽朗的笑声在Adam身后响起，Adam回过身，把对方的话原样回敬。  
委托人说明了具体的设计任务和要求，但给了Adam极大的自由度。通常来说业主在方案设计的起步阶段对你说“您随意发挥，期待您给我惊喜”之类的话，都不是好事。因为他们都只是说说而已，或者是不能明确表达自己的需求，等到看完设计稿后又追加些奇奇怪怪的意见。但Klopp先生显然不是这种，他不仅十分清楚自己想要什么，也很了解Adam的设计风格。虽说Adam曾经也算得上是年少成名的业内新秀，但也就只是在国内几个专业期刊上崭露头角。甲方的礼遇和慷慨多少让他有些吃惊。  
不过Adam没顾虑太多，他非常职业的微笑问道：“这个生命纪念室是为什么人设计的，我需要了解一些她或者他生前的喜好、以及有什么特别的经历。”  
“是为了我的一个朋友而设计的，他很久以前来到这里工作，不幸客死异乡。”Klopp转头看着玻璃温室里的那株蓝花楹，“十五年前的事了，我手头未必有他完整资料，只是正好退休到此定居，想到这个老朋友，想为他做点什么。”  
Adam没再多问，对方显然有想要保密的隐私。只是这么一个……嗯……有些太过神秘的委托让Adam不禁起疑。  
Klopp先生看出了Adam的疑惑，“你一定很好奇我为什么找你做这个设计？”当然，这是个含蓄的说法，直白的说这句话应该是——你一定在想这种要求不多、收入不少的活，听起来就很有问题，这种事怎么会轮到我呢？他该不是个骗子吧？  
Adam还是保持着职业微笑。  
Klopp接着说道：“我看过你在大学时期参赛的一个‘空中墓园’的概念设计，你那个设计理念是怎么说的？嗯……‘思念的高度’？我喜欢这个点子。”  
对于长期失业，不得不和同样失业的朋友一起靠行骗为生的Adam来说这简直是知遇之恩了。  
Adam心满意足的拿着基础资料回家。假扮灵媒帮Jordan Henderson找他太太或者说找他太太的尸体的事儿，完全被抛之脑后。  
（以上甲方，纯属虚构！如有雷同，都是做梦！）  
————————  
“才回来，我等你大半天了。” Chamberlain听到开门声后，立马从沙发上跳过来。他们并不是室友，Chamberlain有时会为了“探案需要”擅自开启别人家的门，他和Adam交识多年，在这方面更是“不拘小节”。  
Adam见怪不怪，“跟你说过多少次，你来之前能不能先跟我打个招呼，要是我这会儿带个人回家会很不好解释的。”  
Chamberlain白白眼：“得了吧，会跟你回家的人哪会在乎这些，说不定还邀请我一起呢。”  
嗯……Chamberlain所说的，不是没有可能。  
Adam也懒得辩驳，“说吧，后来有什么发现。”  
“我原本以为是什么连环变态杀手，专挑金发少妇，可那位Henderson太太并不是金头发的，我还特地问了，Hendo说他太太也没染过金色头发。她和之前那三位死者，最大的共性就只有已婚、女性、本地人这三点。”  
Adam边清理绘图桌上的杂物，边听Chamberlain对案件的二流分析，时不时给两句看法：“按理说，之前的三位死者最晚在失踪两周后也都找到尸体了，那个……Rebecca是吧，没道理到现在还没找着尸体啊。你在警局的朋友怎么说的。”  
“他们已经在沿河一带仔细搜寻多次了，除非凶手突然改了抛尸地点。”Chamberlain原本也是警员，大概是不满警队因循守旧、腐败成风便出来单干，开了个侦探社，可谁知侦探社里能接到的活都是些为了离婚挖对方黑材料的。反倒是和Adam一起做“灵媒”，接了些“有趣的”委托，为警方最后捉拿凶手提供了关键线索。  
“改变抛尸地点？那凶手的新抛尸点是哪呢？”Adam打开卫星地图，找到了Klopp的度假别墅所在的那片小树林，那个生命纪念室的建设位置就在别墅以东不远处。Klopp说是为朋友而建的，可什么样的朋友会特地给对方建个纪念室。反正他和Chamberlain谁要是先挂了，另一个肯定也不会为对方建纪念室。  
Chamberlain走到Adam的电脑边上，“你是说抛尸到这地方吗？”他看着Adam打开的卫星地图问道。  
“什么乱七八糟的瞎联系，这是我刚接到的工作。”卫星图上可以清晰的看到Klopp的度假别墅，在一片幽静的密林中。Adam转头对Chamberlain分析道：“我只是觉得这个凶手几次作案手段略有不同。你看，第一个死者死前是有明显打斗撕扯的痕迹，或许凶手头一回杀人，手生。第二名死者，死的干净利落，仅头部一处致命伤，凶手相较前一次杀人时有了明显的体能提升。而第三名死者，是活活被淹死的，三个命案不像同一个人做的。当然，不排除很多连环杀手每次行凶也都是临时起意，会很不规律。不过，目前三起凶案以及失踪案所形成的联系，都是你和警方强行给它们加的联系。”Adam转回头对着纪念室的建设基地图，“哪有那么多连环凶杀案，出轨偷情倒是有不少。”  
“真是毫无头绪啊。”Chamberlain叹气道：“不过不管怎么样，咱们收了钱，服务得跟上，约好了明天，是死是活之后再说，先得让Hendo‘见见’他太太。”  
【2】流血“教堂”  
Adam临到Henderson家门口才发现找不到之前拿走的他太太的梳子。  
“你怎么回事，这都能弄丢，上前线打战没有枪行吗？” Chamberlain抱怨道。  
“被我射中的人向来都对我的枪交口称赞。”Adam一边回嘴，一边在车里找那把倒霉梳子。  
“算了、算了，别找了，我们已经迟到很久了，就跟Hendo说他老婆托梦给你说没梳子梳头，你把梳子‘寄’给她了。”Chamberlain急急忙忙下了车。  
Adam被这蠢话给逗乐了，直到见到Jordan Henderson时脸上还挂着没正经的笑意。这让Jordan更加不悦。“通灵”仪式就在这样没正经和不高兴的气氛下开始。  
他们在主卧的床前面对面跪坐着，Chamberlain在一旁摆弄着灯光和配乐，他对自己设计出的这一套有点日式风味的通灵仪式还蛮自鸣得意的，这个小镇封闭保守，一点微量的、不冒犯主流价值的外来文化可以让大家产生新鲜感。但Adam对这种完全没有精神契合的形式嗤之以鼻，不过他也懒得较劲， 反正只是骗钱。  
Adam对于这种表演驾轻就熟，只不过以往的委托人多半是主妇，不得不说女性在对待Adam这样的灵媒时，要远比Jordan宽容得多。当Adam闭着眼睛，在拉紧窗帘的昏暗房间里，假扮被Henderson太太附体，然后把手慢慢覆到Jordan的手背上时，终于……彻底的激怒了Jordan。  
Jordan用力甩开Adam的手，起身呵斥道：“如果你们真的能通灵，告诉我Rebecca现在在哪？做不到的话就请离开，别把人都当傻子耍。”  
Adam转头朝Chamberlain挑了挑眉毛，像是在说“你看，翻车了吧。”  
Chamberlain赶忙上前去跟Jordan解释，还没来得及放下手里那盏发着蓝紫色幽光的灯。在昏暗中Jordan一摆手便把那盏不晓得是在那个情趣用品商店买来的不入流道具给砸到地上。  
这下气氛就有点紧张了。  
Adam大力拉开窗帘，窗外的阳光有些刺眼的照进来，勾勒出他皱巴巴的白衬衣。由于是逆光的缘故，Jordan并没看清他脸上的表情。只听到软软的声音带着嘲讽道：“清楚是骗人的把戏，还愿意花钱找我们来，你不过也只是想让外人觉得你很在乎你太太吧。通常会找灵媒的人，都是想找个心理安慰，而你由始至终，愤怒多过哀伤。或许……你对你太太的失踪……多多少少都心里有数？”Adam的话让Jordan有口难辩，他张了张嘴还是没能说出什么。  
Adam走到Jordan身边，收起刚刚的嘲讽正色道：“之前收的佣金会如数退回，我们会继续跟进Henderson太太的失踪案，如果有明确的线索会以侦探社的名义与您联系。这两天多有打扰，抱歉。”  
Adam先兵后礼，不过有一点他是说准了。Jordan对他的太太的失踪，的确多多少少心里有点数。数月前，他发现了Rebecca藏在壁橱里的一盒现金，原本他以为这只是太太存了些私房钱，其实没必要，Jordan的工资向来如数上交，也不太过问家里的开销。当他确定Rebecca失踪时，他又翻开壁橱，里头那盒现金不见了。可他没将这个线索告诉任何人包括警方，老婆带着钱跑了，这是个丑闻，至少在他们这个小镇是。更重要的是，他不确定那是不是Rebecca主动选择的。  
————————  
由于Adam的一时意气夸下海口，Chamberlain不得不暂停对之前三位已经找到尸体的凶案的调查，转而专注调查Rebecca的失踪案。至于Adam，他得把精力花在Klopp委托的那份设计上。可Klopp给的资料不全，让Adam对这个设计也是毫无头绪，你怎么为一个完全不了解、没有任何信息资料的人设计一个他的纪念室。  
Adam用Chamberlain在警局“内部渠道”解了一下Klopp的背景，一个事业有成的出版商人，五十多岁至今未婚，并没有什么复杂的经历。也没有什么关于他曾在此地工作的已故旧友的相关信息。Adam也清楚，连个名字都没有让人帮忙查，难度有些大。  
就在Adam准备再次拜访Klopp的时候，对方先来了电话，约Adam去看城里的大学举办的新城区规划设计展。Adam原是那所大学的讲师，同时也受聘于大学附属的设计院，新城区规划设计他曾经也有参与，并为此做出了一套完整的方案。可后来东窗事发，他的设计自然也被否决了。  
如果是别人邀请Adam去看这个展，Adam一定会回绝，可对方是甲方，好吧。  
klopp看着在整齐划一的网格中进行规划的新城区模型摇摇头，批评这是懒惰的、不尊重自然以及原有文脉的设计。  
Adam看着自己曾经花了很多时间和精力设计的方案被推翻，取而代之的居然是这样一个毫无进取的玩意儿，也没什么想说的了。  
“他们应该采用你的设计。”Klopp在一旁说道。  
这让Adam十分意外，别说Adam之前的方案从未公示过，即使有公示，不是本专业的人，对这些的信息是不会太关注的，何况Klopp又是外地来的，更不会在意本地的建设信息吧。  
Klopp自然清楚Adam的疑惑，他笑着说：“我不是说过吗，我看过你之前的设计。”  
这种信息不对等的差距让Adam对眼前这个看起来和蔼有趣的中年人产生了些许忌惮。  
Klopp接着说道：“很艰难吧，因为一个莫名其妙的指控，失去了工作和梦想。”他说话时眼睛看着规划沙盘里作为背景板的老城区里一座已经有一百多年历史的教堂的模型。  
如果说之前提到的对Adam过往的设计作品有所了解只是让Adam起疑，那么当Klopp说出Adam被指控的那件事时，Adam已经有明显的不快了。  
“希望你不会因为我事先了解了你过往的一些不愉快的经历而感到被冒犯。我真的是因为欣赏你的才华才委托你为我的朋友设计纪念室。邀请你一起来看这个展并不是为了戳你不愉快的记忆，只是想和你说，他们最后选出方案烂透了。”Klopp指着新区的中心教堂的模型微笑的说道：“‘看看你的城市，就能说出这个城市的居民在文化上追求的是什么。’”  
虽然对方摆出一副与你同仇敌忾的姿态，可Adam隐隐觉得这是Klopp在展示他的控制力。有些甲方是通过不断让设计师改图来“掌控”一个项目，而Klopp则是“掌控”设计师本身。  
不过这些疑虑都在Adam看到新区教堂模型时被抛之脑后了。那模型简直让他……气疯了。新区教堂几乎是照搬了他的设计，当时的设计方案是归属原供职的设计院，所以也没法告他们侵权。更可恶的是，他们虽然照搬了原设计，但却没有还原原设计的周围环境，缺少了与周边建筑的对话后，Adam原本的设计意图没有得到体现，这个设计便只是一个空壳。  
Adam有些想动手砸了那个教堂模型，他清楚这是个愚蠢的行为，可有时候人就是会想要用做蠢事的方法来宣泄情绪。Klopp拉住了他，“要是砸了这模型，可以让他们建不了这个教堂，我不拦你。”  
他们到学校周边的咖啡馆坐了一会儿，Klopp聊了些年轻的时候和他那位已故的朋友共事是的事，Adam大致推测出了一个不宣于口的爱情故事。他不是一个爱多事的人，既然Klopp对他那位故友的身份三缄其口，Adam便也不再追究的。至于纪念室的设计——一个献给X先生的思念收藏空间。X先生可以是任何人，思念和爱才是主角。  
后来当所有的案件水落石出时，Adam才明白，那天下午他一念之差，错过的直通最终答案的捷径。  
————————  
就在Adam全心投入到工作中时，以前一位要好的同事约他出来喝一杯，估计是在学校遭受打压向Adam倾诉，同时也告诉了Adam关于他之前被诬告的一些内幕。Adam原本没兴趣办公室政治那些蜚短流长，可想到自己的作品将要被以一种完全曲解原设计意图的方式所呈现在新城的中心位置，他就搂不住火了。和老同事多喝了几杯……嗯，是多喝了非常多杯后，他一个人醉醺醺的拎着颜料桶，到学校那个放置新城模型的展厅。  
Adam在这里工作多年，自然知道怎么溜进展厅。他磕磕绊绊的从坏了锁扣的窗户爬进二楼，然后……给展厅里每一件看不顺眼的展品画上一个大大的叉。搞破坏能不能带来成就感他说不准，但一定能带来加量愉悦。  
可Adam忘记了这些展室都有监控摄像头的。  
当学校保安赶到时，Adam已经心满意足的将整桶颜料泼到那个抄袭他设计的教堂模型上了。大片的红色油漆在木质教堂模型上缓缓流下、蔓延，加上模型灯光烘托，显出一种cult片的味道——那种复仇黑骑士向人间挥舞利刃，鲜血染红了整个教堂之类的剧情。  
Adam拿出手机想把它拍下来，一个有些耳熟的声音在不远处响起：“什么人！你在干什么！”  
Adam吓了拔腿就往刚刚溜进来的那扇窗子跑，这里是二层，虽然一层的设计借助了些地形上的室内外高差，但从这扇窗跳到地面也有3米高。  
Adam回头看了看，Jordan拿着强光手电筒向他跑来。“真是见鬼！”Adam把心一横，从窗边向下跳，可大概是喝多了，没控制好落点，脚一崴，摔了个脸着地。Adam疼得有些动弹不得。后头的追兵已经气势汹汹的赶到窗边了。  
Jordan刚刚就认出了是Adam。老实说，Adam Lallana会做这种事他并没太吃惊，可当他看着Adam倒在楼下的草坪上、鲜红的液体从他身上流出时，着实有些慌了。  
他立马借助外墙的装饰板跃下楼，小心翼翼的将Adam翻过身。手电在楼上，昏暗中他没能看清Adam身上的沾满的液体其实是原本注入气球的红油漆，而不是他以为的血液。  
“你没事吧？”Jordan轻手轻脚的检查Adam的伤势，得先给他止血，他担心Adam是摔下来时脑袋砸到什么尖锐的石块。“能听到我说话吗？”他托起Adam，仔细的摸索他脑袋上是不是有什么伤。  
按这样的失血量，得立马急救，Jordan叫了救护车后又赶忙跑去怎么也不接电话的校医值班室。Adam逮着空挡溜之大吉。  
事后Jordan才从自己身上沾到的油漆渍得知，Adam并没有伤的血流遍地。  
然而，校方看到展厅的惨状，还有学生拍了被喷上大大的“狗屎”的新城规划沙盘发到社媒上。颜面尽失的校方拿Jordan出来开刀，就这样，Jordan丢了工作。  
Adam知道自己捅了大篓子，当地的报纸都登了，Henderson老太太在她们的灵媒粉丝群里提到了自己儿子最近不顺利的遭遇。Adam内疚于自己酒后闹事害得倒霉小保安背锅，正想上门道歉，Chamberlain来电说警方在河边发现女尸。  
【3】夏夜幻想  
Jordan收到警方的认尸通知时，Adam已经事先赶到了，处理这起案子的警员跟他都挺熟，之前汤生太太的尸体，也是他帮忙找到的。  
尸体泡发的不成人样，有多处部位被鱼群咬食，损毁严重。Jordan进停尸房时警员提醒他要有心理准备。可这种事，亲眼看到尸体那一瞬间的生理恐慌是难以靠心理准备来预防的。Jordan冲出停尸房抱着垃圾桶剧烈的呕吐，Adam在一旁看着，犹豫着要不要上前去拍拍他的背。  
他站在Jordan边上，等他吐饱了给他递了包纸巾。纸巾是预备着的，他本以为Jordan认完尸会大哭。  
“我不确定……”Jordan又干呕了两声后艰难的说。  
“什么？”Adam没听清他说了什么。  
“我不确定那是不是Rebecca……”Jordan虚弱的靠着墙滑坐到地上，“我原本以为，她只是想离开……都怪我，如果我多关心她一点……”  
糟了，Adam心想，这家伙该不是要让我给他做婚姻咨询吧。Adam打断了Jordan的自责，“DNA报告怎么也得12小时，我先送你回去？你放心，一有消息我随时通知你。”Adam听Chamberlain说过，查到Rebecca有购买过一次性手机，Chamberlain顺藤摸瓜，已经有了一些线索，此刻他正在外地查一个与Rebecca有过联系的男性，如果尸体真的是Rebecca，那调查的重点是不是应该重新回到“连环凶案”上。  
不过现在当务之急是先安抚“死者”家属，想想他也是有够倒霉的，接二连三的打击。Adam记得前些天在学校展厅的事，虽然他当时喝高了，但他还是清楚的感觉到Jordan小心翼翼的为他检查伤口。  
他在Jordan面前蹲下：“他们再过半小时就要下班了，你不能在这等的。”  
Jordan像是很费劲才能明白Adam说了些什么，他呆呆的看了看Adam，然后起身离开。Adam赶忙跟着，可Jordan并没打算离开警局。警局门口没车位，他的车停在附近商场的地库。他现在只得在门口的台阶上坐下，对着跟过来的Adam说：“我在这等报告，你有事不必管我，这原本也不是你的工作。”  
Adam看他那固执样，懒得多说，转身走了。  
时值盛夏，台阶被晒得有些发烫，Jordan刚刚吐得胃里发空，嘴里发苦，可他一动也不想动，只想能够赶紧看到DNA报告。在没有确定尸体是否是Rebecca之前，他没有力气做任何事，他只想就这么坐在这，等待接下来的12小时从他身上碾过。  
他目光涣散的看着前方，不远处广场上有刚踢完球买饮料喝的少年，少年们三三两两玩笑打闹，十多年前的Jordan也是这幅样子。后来发生了交通意外，原本跟他要好的哥们要去大城市发展，当时他还在医院手脚都打着石膏，失去了最好朋友的陪伴，伤势也不明朗，前途未卜。他是在那时候认识Rebecca的，Rebecca的爷爷摔伤住院，跟Jordan同间病房。善良又热情的少女总是鼓励Jordan，给他帮助和微笑。  
年轻的时候很容易开始新的探索。虽然在那之前Jordan已经明白相比起女性，那些偶然间和队友们的身体接触更容易让他紧张、兴奋，但他还是和Rebecca上床了，他以为自己会爱她。好吧，除了上床以外，他的确是爱她的。没过多久，Rebecca怀孕，他们顺其自然的结婚了。Jordan清楚明白这是自己唯一的选择，他也相信这个选择会让大家都幸福。即使，他还是偶尔会偷偷看着男男录像打手枪，但他也很明确，自己并不会真的和什么男性发生实质关系。在他们生活的这个地方，所有人认识所有人，他们一起去教堂、一起祈祷、用同一种价值观过同一种生活。他记得小时候，他们这的一个神父，由于被指是同性恋，后来自杀了。  
原本生活会这么波澜不惊的向前发展，他会是一个尽责的丈夫，是一个好爸爸，可上帝没给他这个机会。Rebecca在怀孕6个月的时候失去了他们的孩子。他安慰她，但他不能替她去承受她的痛苦，他甚至无法体会她的难过。他们之后再也没有过孩子。再后来，Rebecca有了新的朋友圈，她们常常一起出去玩。Jordan尊重Rebecca的个人自由，他甚至为此感到松了一口气。他仍然是爱她的，希望她过得快乐，即使在察觉到Rebecca有很多事隐瞒他时，他仍然选择用装傻来保护他们的关系。直到Rebecca失踪。  
夕阳中，Jordan看到Adam拎着一袋花花绿绿的饮料喝食物朝他走来。  
Adam在他身边坐下，“嗯，有果汁、汽水、还有啤酒，你要什么。”Adam把在附近便利店买来的食物放在他们面前的台阶上。  
Jordan刚刚吐得口干舌燥，的确需要喝点什么：“有白水吗？”  
Adam像哄小姑娘一样笑道：“你要是说你除了白水其他什么也不喝的话，我就立马去给你买。”  
Jordan没跟他多话，随手捡了一瓶什么饮料，就喝了。  
Adam靠在台阶上，打了个哈欠，昨晚画图，一宿没睡。  
Jordan看了他一眼，“你不必待在这儿陪我等报告的。”  
“你要是和校方说，在展厅搞破坏的是我，就不会丢了工作了吧。”Adam朝着天空用口香糖大力吹泡泡。  
“我说了，但是校长不想招惹你。这事的确也是我工作失职。”Jordan在食品袋里找了个鸡肉三明治。  
“你还真是个爱揽责任的人啊。”Adam笑了笑。夕阳照得Jordan的头发金灿灿的，像带了个圣冠，Adam有一种想要摸摸他的头发的冲动，但他忍住了。  
Jordan默默的吃完东西，Adam会时不时跟他随口说两句话，他知道Jordan没心情聊天，只是就这么干坐着全然不讲话很容易犯困。后来Adam还是睡着了，先是脑袋慢慢下沉，打盹打得左摇右摆，Jordan有些看不下去，挨着他坐近了些，让Adam的脑袋靠在他肩上。Adam的头发蹭在他颈部，痒痒的。他的肩膀和Adam的脸接触的地方，起了一层薄汗，把T恤濡湿了。Jordan看着Adam露在外头的脚踝。Rebecca生死未卜，这时候不应该想这些，可大概是夏夜晚风吹得人心头燥热，Jordan想起几年前，他在学校的洗手间见过Adam。  
他原本借着工作的空档在隔间里看看球赛新闻，可突然边上的隔间进来了人，还是一次两个的那种。Jordan从没遇到过这样事，他想着要不要立马离开，可隔间两个男人的说话声又让他忍不住有些好奇。其中一个就是Adam，他在学校里算是个明星，至少打扮的很明星，多变的发型、拉风的跑车、学生们都特别喜欢他。  
“慢点……你个该死的……”  
Jordan听到隔壁穿来的Adam的声音，脑子里不自觉的想到了他平时开车进学校或者是和人打招呼的样子。他很难想象，对方的喘息声会这么有诱惑力。此刻再想离开已经晚了。Jordan清楚的感觉到自己身体的变化，虽然他很想克制。  
隔间的隔板被有节奏的撞击着，连带着Jordan这间都一起震动，随之而来的是Adam极力抑制着的叫声。Jordan脑子一边想象隔壁的画面，一边回忆着Adam刚到这所学校、向他问路时的样子。  
等到隔壁终于完事离开后，Jordan把手伸进自己的裤子里，这是他第一次在自己家以外的地方打飞机。  
后来有好几次，他会在有需要的时候想起Adam，虽然这样做有点可耻，可Jordan发誓他没有在现实生活中骚扰过Adam，或者表现出异样。一定要说有的话，他只是会小心的避开Adam。在他心里，Adam Lallana是个危险分子。这就是为什么当他看到Adam作为“灵媒”来到他家时，他对Adam的态度很不友善，且在Adam跟他有肢体接触时，直接怒了。那都是出于一种自我保护吧。  
此刻，Adam这么毫无防备的靠着他熟睡着。他可以感受到Adam均匀的呼吸，看到他随着呼吸微微颤动的睫毛，还有睫毛下方的一颗泪痣。“他喜欢什么样的男人？”Jordan没头没脑的想着这个问题，他见过Adam和不同类型的男人来往，大都年轻好看、阳光活泼。  
关于那个后来指控他以权谋私的学生，Jordan也有些了解，他看到他们在学校里吵架，Adam对他说：“我们不可能的。”说完便甩开学生的手开车走了。“他一定是个分手时决绝冷酷的人吧。”Jordan这么想着时，微微的挪了挪身体。Adam像是被打扰了，睡梦中轻轻的唔了一声，调整了一下姿势，原本只是脑袋靠在Jordan的肩膀上，现在几乎是整个人依偎在Jordan的怀里。  
————————  
DNA报告指出尸体不是Rebecca。Jordan大大的松了口气。折腾了一夜，他有些疲惫，Adam主动提出送他一程，Jordan觉得自己现在这样的确不适合开车。  
Adam的车里堆了些Klopp委托的那个生命纪念室的图纸资料，以及Klopp的那家出版公司出的几本书。Jordan把那些书挪到后座上，无意中瞟到一个眼熟的名字，他们这个年龄段的从小在这个小镇生活的人对这个名字多少都会有些印象。就在Jordan想要多看几眼确认那个名字是不是他认识的那个人时，一个壮硕的带着耳钉的金发男孩敲了敲Jordan这边的车窗，Adam放下车窗。  
耳钉男隔着Jordan对Adam说：“Ads，我大老远就看到你了，可你换了发型、换了车，我还没太确定是你……”他又看了一眼Jordan，那眼神似乎在说你还换了男朋友，他笑的挺好看，但也挺傲慢的。“你的品位变化挺大哦。”  
之前被拒绝过的人来找茬，好死不死偏偏让Henderson撞到他的枪口，Adam心里暗骂一句，可出于某种虚荣心他又不愿意立刻澄清，只是微笑的说道：“是啊。喜好容易改变，可不喜欢的就怎么也喜欢不起来。抱歉，我们赶时间。”说着便开车走了。  
大约是感觉到Jordan在边上想要说些什么，Adam先发制人：“别评价我的生活，我也没那样对你，对吗？”  
“没有，我只是想说，刚刚那人……的确挺讨厌的。”Jordan感受到对方此刻不爽，反倒说了句好听点的话。  
Adam笑道：“你不是第一个这么说的人。”可说完后又担心Jordan误会，认为他常常和其他男人抱怨那个耳钉男讨厌，于是又补了一句：“只是以前在设计院时共事过，同事们都挺烦他的。”  
“他高大帅气，为什么你会烦他。”Jordan不知道自己怎么会有兴致跟Adam聊男人，估计是因为DNA报告不是Rebecca，心情放松很许多的缘故。  
Adam笑了笑，“高大帅气的我就都得喜欢一下？你是想暗示我很滥交吗？”  
“不是那个意思。”Jordan虽有这么想过，但他并不想破坏了此刻跟Adam还算友好的气氛。“好吧，抱歉，我……我不否认你有时的举止会给人不好的印象。但是，有时候……嗯……我想……每个人的生活方式都是用来解决他生活中的问题的，外人未必能了解你的困境，只能从自己对世界、对事情的看法出发来做判断，有时候这也是很粗暴的。”  
“哈哈哈，Henderson太太说你从小都不是很善言辞，看来她并不是那么了解她的儿子呀。”Adam揶揄道。  
“我只是实话实说。不过像你这样的人，总是会有很多选择的吧。”  
“我是什么样的人。”Adam带着笑意转头看着Jordan，这家伙虽然老是臭着个脸，但是有时候却很可爱。  
Jordan有些害羞的数了些Adam的优点，比如帅气啊、有趣啊、有亲切感啊之类的。如果不是因为昨晚Adam挨着他睡了一夜，以Jordan一贯的行事风格，大概是不会有这样的超水平发挥。他尽可能的为Adam的那些他所不认可的行为找理由。人有时候就是这样，当关系发生些许微妙的变化时，你对他的很多标尺就会放宽。更不用说，Jordan曾因为Adam放纵的私生活而对他产生过幻想，并且此时此刻，这种幻想的力量越来越大。老实说，他挺矛盾的，一方面他希望Adam能开慢一点，他可以多在车上和Adam聊聊天；一方面他又希望Adam能开快点，因为，从昨晚到现在，他都憋着一股火，他有些迫不及待想回到家，自己跟自己来一发。当然，有一个两全其美的办法，可他不敢。  
Jordan直到下车回家都没再想起印着他熟悉的名字的那本书，他们又一次错过了可以提前揭开谜底的机会。而在他们浪费了的这些时间里，又将要出现一个新的受害者。  
【4】幻想成真  
在一间装潢老式的家庭旅馆里，空调坏了，Jordan热得脱去上衣，他烦躁的打开空调盖检查。“别管它，反正我们就住一晚，过来……”背后一个软软的声音，是Adam。Jordan走到床边坐下，Adam从背后抱住他。Jordan感觉的颈部一阵冰凉，Adam嘴里叼着冰块慢慢移到他耳后，小面积的冰凉反衬得身体其他部位更加燥热。Jordan转过身，用自己的嘴去夺Adam嘴里的冰块。冰块带着威士忌的味道，Jordan脑子有些发晕，他觉得旅馆四周的墙都在转动，并且向他挤压而来，原本在双腿缠着他的腰使坏的Adam，慢慢化成了棕色的液体，散发着奇异的芳香。随后液体自燃成火焰，顿时火警铃大响，刺耳的声音让Jordan奋力挣扎，似乎这些声音是吃人怪兽。  
Jordan在不断挣扎中醒来，“警铃声”却还未消散，Jordan看了一眼床床头柜，是手机在响。  
“Hendo，你在睡觉？”  
Jordan看看了边上的闹钟显示着凌晨3点58。  
Chamberlain在电话那头的声音有些兴奋：“我找到你太太了，我这会儿就回去，抱歉，我忘了时差。”  
36小时后，Chamberlain和Adam来到Jordan家。Chamberlain刚从印度回来，是的，他查到了Rebecca和一个男人私奔去了印度。本着“活要见人死要见尸”的调查决心，Chamberlain花了所有积蓄去了印度。不得不说他还是有两把刷子的，他很快找到了Rebecca，并且拍下了足以让Jordan在离婚案件中分到全部共同财产的一些小视频。  
他把视频存在笔记本上给Jordan看，他和Adam在边上小声的说：“你说他应该会给我报销全部的路费和住宿餐饮费吧。”  
Adam瞟了一眼笔记本里的视频，画质虽然模糊，但也可以看的清是一对男女在亲热，且尺度不小。Adam皱着眉小声说：“你脑子有屎吗？拍几张照片不就好了，为什么要拍视频。”  
“诶，不是常常有离婚律师质疑照片的真实性吗？”Chamberlain认为他拍到的这些“证据”一定万无一失。  
Adam看着Jordan的背影，他太太失踪这么久，他一直把家里打点的井井有条，一直想方设法找她、为她担忧。然而，等着他的却是这么残酷的事实。  
Jordan合上笔记本，把它还给Chamberlain，“费用的事，我不知道你们要怎么计算，你去印度的机票什么的，如果可以的话，我可能得分期付款。”Jordan说话的语气很冷静，似乎那些视频里的主角都只是别人的太太。  
“嗯，没问题，回头我把所有的账单一起发给你。”  
“谢谢。”  
————————  
Adam在路上越想越不对，通常男人遇到这种事，不是砸烂几个电气，便是用拳头打玻璃什么的，Jordan那么平静，他担心他会做傻事。  
Adam一个急刹车，然后打开Chamberlain那边的车门，“你自己去搭车吧，我还有别的事。”  
Chamberlain抱着一堆行李站在路边，看着Adam绝尘而去。他从机场下来就直奔Jordan家里，这些天餐风露宿舟车劳顿累的半死。“有没搞错，居然把我扔在这儿？这里很难打到车的。我他妈还特地给你买了礼物。”  
————————  
Adam连续敲了一分多钟的门，可里头仍然没有动静，他有些急了，开始撞门。就在他快要把门锁撞松时，门被从里边打开，Adam狠狠的撞到了开门人的身上。Jordan被猛地撞击后，还是稳稳的扶着Adam。  
“还有什么事吗？”他等Adam站定后，退开两步，和他拉开了一些距离。  
“我……我就是想……没什么。”Adam担心戳到对方的伤心事，有些吞吞吐吐，他很少跟人说话会紧张。  
Jordan只是盯着他，不再说话。  
Adam感觉他像是在生气，当然，当着别人的面看自己老婆和情夫亲热的录像，是谁这会儿都会生气吧。Adam想安慰安慰他，他把手搭在Jordan的胳膊上，轻轻拍两下，“你要是有时间，一起去酒吧喝两杯？”  
Jordan向前一步，“你是不是觉得……我看到Rebecca和别的男人上床后，我也会做同样的事。”  
Jordan会说这样的话，是让Adam有些意外了。他印象里这个男人是个倒霉蛋，可人挺好，憨厚、正直、有同情心、笑的时候挺阳光的。可此刻眼前的Jordan……有些危险。  
Adam没有说话，只是有些不知所措的看着Jordan，但估计是眉眼太好看，即使不刻意带着诱惑或者撩拨，只消这么简单的注视，也能让对方误会成这是一种勾引。  
Jordan又向前一步，Adam略感到压迫，便向后退了一步，玄关没有多少空间让他们这样一进一退，很快Adam就被逼到了门和墙之间的夹角。  
Adam有些紧张的笑了笑，他想用微笑来调节一下气氛，可他没想到，这个笑在Jordan眼里是另一种意思。如果换做是别人，他以前交往过的那些男人，他总会是把控节奏的那个。可Jordan，他完全没往那方面想，他不认为像Jordan Henderson这样的人会和他们扯上这种关系。  
Jordan又向前一步，他的身体几乎已经贴着Adam了，他握着Adam的脖子，在Adam耳边低声说道：“你来……是想让我操你吗？像录像里那个男人操我太太那样？”  
“什么？”Adam这才察觉出这种奇怪的危险气氛的由来。他有些生气的推了Jordan。可Jordan仍然死死挨着他，把他困在门和墙之间的角落里。  
这让Adam有些火大了。你老婆出轨想拿老子撒气？当然Adam还是克制住了恶语相向的冲动。话语的杀伤力远比肢体冲突来的沉重和持久，他还是不太想伤害Jordan。但为了摆脱眼前的困境，他大力肘击Jordan，将他往背后的隔墙上撞，谁知Jordan的脑袋撞到了入口处挂着的一副画，画框的玻璃被撞碎了，Jordan伸手摸了摸后脑勺，摸到了血。  
Adam看到Jordan手上的血：“该死！”  
————————  
Jordan执意不去医院，Adam只能帮他消毒和包扎伤口。好在，看着血淋淋，但伤口并不深。Jordan全程一声不吭，像是还在生气，其实他是在生自己的气，因为自己说了混账话。Adam从他的药箱里找出了消炎药，把它和温开水一起递到Jordan面前。“我不确定是不是吃这个药，你真的不去医院？”Adam说话的语气像在哄小孩。  
“刚刚……对不起。”Jordan已经没有之前那股危险劲儿了，剩下的只有那种看起来像饿了三天又被淋成落汤鸡的大金毛的可怜样儿。  
Adam假装忘记了半小时前发生的事，他把水杯递到Jordan面前：“要是不去医院的话就吃药吧，万一药物中毒我再送你去医院。”  
Jordan听话的吃了药，“其实，我并没有很生气，也没有很难过。Rebecca能遇到一个真正爱她的人，我为她感到高兴。”  
Jordan的话让Adam有些不知道该怎么接，并且他接下来所说的，更让他不知道该怎么接了。  
“我们从一开始就是个错误，是我太自私，和她结婚却从没给过她她想要的爱。我不应该和任何一个女人结婚。”Jordan紧紧的握着那支水杯，Adam担心玻璃杯会被他捏碎。  
“一直以来……我都喜欢男人。”Jordan不敢抬眼看Adam，他明白这些话说出来，会改变他和Adam之间原本简单的关系。他用力再用力的握着手里的玻璃杯。  
Adam拿走Jordan手里的杯子，站在边上并没有立即走开。他把手放在Jordan的肩膀上，想让他放松一点。“有些事，并不是我们可以改变的，但至少，现在也没有太糟。”Adam轻轻拍了拍Jordan的肩膀：“我明白，你从小生活在这种地方。对了，你不是说过‘每个人的生活方式都是用来解决他生活中的问题的’吗？你上回没有评价我的生活，我也不会评价你的。说实话，你已经做了很多了，至少……你有努力在扮演一个好丈夫不是吗？”Adam笑了笑：“要不是你刚刚说的这些，我原先还挺羡慕Rebecca的呢。”  
Jordan抬起头看着Adam，如果他没听错的话，Adam说他羡慕Rebecca。  
Adam歪头笑了笑，气氛开始变得暧昧。  
Jordan伸手去拉Adam停在他肩膀上的手，Adam慢慢地在他边上坐下。沙发边的台灯侧打在Jordan的脸上，如果说之前Adam只是觉得他有些可爱，那么这一刻，他觉得他很性感。  
Jordan的手还握着Adam的手，这样的接触太引人遐想了。Adam没有再给时间让这些遐想仅仅只在颅内发酵。他吻了Jordan。  
Jordan曾经在去国外参加亲戚的婚礼时跟一个陌生的漂亮男孩来过一次，对此他也不是毫无经验，而且，他不止一次幻想过Adam。  
那种和自己一直以来的幻想对象一起高潮的快感，如同一个人被困在狱中多年。他好不容易挖开石砖，找到一条水道，水道的尽端隐约有光，他奋力前游，即便水道幽暗狭长，古老的石壁不断的挤压他，他还是固执的向着光的方向前行，他艰难的游到水面上呼吸一点空气，可前面水位越来越高，窒息感蔓延全身，就在他终于看清光源，游到水道尽头时，才发现眼前是一个深不见底的瀑布，他顺着瀑布不断下坠，那一刻他感受不到重力，感受不到时间和空气，下坠、下坠……他掉落深潭，潭水温暖清澈。那是一种以性为信仰的受洗。  
Adam把手掌贴在睡着了的Jordan壮实的胳膊上，他没有移动手掌，而是就这么贴着，手心冒汗，湿漉漉的汗液里有什么东西在生长，或许是爱情？你在肉体满足后，还会想要看着一个人，舍不得闭上眼睛，或许是吧。  
【5】自杀神父  
那天之后，他们时不时会一起吃个饭，或者留宿。Adam不得不挤压原本帮助Chamberlain调查“连环”凶杀案的时间。对此Chamberlain没少抱怨，但他以为Adam只是把时间都花在设计那个生命纪念室上了。  
“怎么你给死人盖房子比你以前给活人盖房子花的时间还更多。” Chamberlain在电话里念叨着。  
“说吧，又有什么新发现，想听我的意见？”Adam夹着电话，手里翻查着石材目录。  
“少自鸣得意了，我需要你给意见吗？”Chamberlain嘴里塞着食物说道：“这第四位女死者的资料也出来了，这次是未婚女性，你说她们之间的共性越来越小，到底是什么让她们招致杀身之祸呢？”  
“你不是不听我意见吗？”Adam笑道。  
“那个冥宅你到底要设计到什么时候，我这会儿去你那找你。”  
“别！我得准备出门了。”Adam立马阻止道，为了怕Chamberlain瞎想，他又补充一句：“我得再去趟现场。”其实Adam是要去接Jordan一起吃午饭。  
————————  
周日上午，Jordan陪同父母一起去教堂，Adam在教堂对街的一家咖啡馆的露天座席等他，老区的这座教堂是19世纪的产物，Adam通常不太来这，那些被一百年前的石头禁锢着的人，就像那石头一样，让人觉得沉重。  
他一边刷着当地媒体关于“连环”凶案的各种猜测，一边等着Jordan，他比约定的时间早了半个多小时。盛夏的太阳有点大，他把脸藏在墨镜和棒球帽下边。  
当Jordan从教堂里出来时，他看到Jordan身边一个熟悉的身影，是Klopp。他和Jordan似乎认识，两人聊得不错。Adam没有直接叫住Jordan，而是等人都散去后才给Jordan发了信息。  
“刚刚和你聊天那大胡子是什么人？”Jordan上车后Adam随口问道。  
“你说Klopp先生？我也不是太熟，他为教区捐了很多钱，算是个慈善家吧？”Jordan系好安全带：“这会儿去哪吃饭？”  
“那位Klopp先生经常和你们一起上教堂吗？”在Adam的印象中，Klopp对这个城市以及对宗教的态度都是有所保留的。  
“为什么这么问？我不过是和他随便聊两句。”Jordan笑道，恋爱中的人多多少少会倾向把聊天话题往感情方面想，Jordan误以为Adam是在盘查的的社交圈。  
Adam意识到自己的问题让Jordan想歪，索性将错就错逗逗他。“他是个大慈善家，有钱、看起来长得不错，搞得我也想跟他随便聊两句了。”  
Jordan有些百口莫辩，他从没遇到过这种情况，Rebecca不会质疑过他和其他人的往来，或者说他也从不会做让伴侣有这方面误会的事。“就……就只是大家关心关心Rebecca失踪的事，还有聊聊小时候在教堂听讲的事。”Jordan无奈的解释道。  
“哦，你还跟他聊你小时候的事。”Adam朝Jordan笑着挑挑眉毛。  
Jordan搞不清对方生没生气，反正先认错总没错，“你要是不喜欢这样，我下次不会了。”  
他说话时的语气把Adam逗乐了，忍不住想进一步作弄他。Adam把车停在路边，佯装生气：“只是这样吗？有诚意认错的话，我可要讨些补偿。”说着便解开安全带向Jordan扑去。他跨坐到Jordan身上，车里空间不大，Jordan担心他撞到脑袋，还用手护着他。  
车外是人来人往的商业区，这会儿聚集着周末出来逛街吃饭的人，Jordan有些担心，倒不是担心被熟人撞见知道他是gay，而是从小的教育让他没法在这样的情况下陪着Adam疯。他一手护着Adam的头顶，一手拉开Adam胡作非为的手，“别闹了，这里是公共场合。”  
Adam本来也就没想干什么，只是觉得对方反应有趣，玩高兴了自然会收手，“别怕，警察来了你就说是我强迫你的。”Adam把Jordan的座位放下，正好撞翻后搁在后头的书，其中一本落在了Jordan身旁。  
Jordan拿书挡着Adam凑上来的脸，正好看到封面上熟悉的名字，“你看，这是神迹，神父在警示我们别在这乱来。”  
那是Klopp的出版公司出过的一本书，由于设计考究、装帧别致Adam便买来看看，是一些关于哲学和宗教的话题，其实他兴趣并不大。  
Jordan见Adam稍稍收手便接着说道：“神父在天堂看着你呢，起开。”  
“你认识这本书的作者？他是个神父？”Adam坐起身，脑袋果然撞到了，不过有肉垫在后头护着。他拿着书坐回驾驶座。  
Jordan揉了揉自己被撞得有些疼的手说道：“是啊，我有和你提过吗？我们这儿以前有个神父，因为是同性恋，后来自杀了。”  
Adam翻开这本书首页的作者简介，以及Klopp亲自撰写的序言，或许这位神父，便是他现在设计的这个纪念室的主人。  
Jordan看着Adam陷入沉思，担心是自己的话吓到他：“那都是十多年前的事了，况且他毕竟是神职人员，总会有更多的束缚。我们不一样，如果……如果你不喜欢这儿的气氛，我们可以搬去更开放的地方。”  
Jordan的话把Adam从书里拉了出来，他看着Jordan说话时认真坚定的表情。他不喜欢给人承诺，也不稀罕接受承诺。通常情况下，如果只是约会关系，他会立即解释清楚，但显然他不仅仅把和Jordan的关系定义成简单的约会。“先想想去哪吃饭吧。”他把书搁回后座。  
————————  
出于好奇Adam阅读了神父写的这本书，很难想象一个有着这样思想的人会在同志身份被发现后选择自杀，而且，根据当时的新闻记载，这位神父是开枪自杀，而这本书里明确表达了他对枪械的反对。一个人是得经历多大的信仰崩溃，才会用自己最反感的方式结束生命？不，坚定的理想主义者肉身可死，但灵魂不灭，他们是不会轻易背弃自己一直以来的坚持的。Adam不认为这个神父会“开枪”自杀，至少不会用枪。出于好奇，他决定好好查一查这位神父的生平。而与此同时，8000公里外南亚的某个人口密集的城市，一场绑架正在上演。  
————————  
Adam来到老区教堂，教堂周边的建筑或翻修、或新建，唯有这座教堂一百多年来，依旧立在这。他走进教堂，这个时间段教堂没什么人，Jordan以往和他的父母来这的时候是坐在哪？虽然是带着查访神父生平的任务来教堂的，可还是不由自主的想到了Jordan。那家伙就像这个小镇，有些古板、有些无聊；也像这座教堂，坚实、稳固。Adam看着空间内部指引向的中央圣坛，不晓得那家伙的之前的婚礼是不是在这里举办，他应该是打扮得人某狗样的当着一个憨豆神父的面吻了他的新娘，Adam想到这不禁对着十字架撇撇嘴。  
“你感受到的是神的恩泽？还是禁锢？”一个声音在Adam身后响起。又是Klopp。  
“除了烟、酒、咖啡因和大ma，我不觉得还有什么能禁锢的了我。”Adam玩笑着说道。  
“哈哈哈……”Klopp笑声在教堂内回荡。  
“你常来这？”Adam问道。  
“是的……这里……可以让我感到平静。”klopp看着圣坛的方向。  
Adam看着他的目光，猜想他此刻一定是在想象他的神父朋友站在那布道的情景。  
“你呢？你可不像会来教堂请求指引的羔羊啊。”Klopp笑着问道。  
“做我们这行，为了工作，跑各种各样的建筑都不稀奇啊。”Adam耸耸肩。  
“但愿你不是为了我的那份委托跑到这来找灵感，我可不想接到一份两个世纪前的图纸。”Klopp笑道。  
Adam明白既然对方有意隐瞒他的那位朋友的身份，他即使知晓情况，也不该说破，可他又很想从Klopp的角度了解当年神父“自杀”的事。  
要不是Jordan的来电及时响起，Adam或许就直接问出了关于那个神父的事了。在最后谜底尚未揭晓前，就让对手知道你手里的牌，菜鸟赌徒都不会这么干。好在，Jordan的来电阻止了他。  
Klopp刻意避开几步，去看教堂一侧的玻璃镶嵌画，直到Adam讲完电话向他走来：“抱歉，我约了人，到时间了。”  
“但愿你的约会不会影响我的那件委托。当然，我同时也相信，愉快的情感生活，对工作有帮助。”他像一个啰嗦老爸嘱咐自己的女儿别为了坏小子耽误学业。  
Adam笑了笑：“我会尽快联系你看方案的，不过……”Adam朝圣坛的方向回望一眼，“你也希望我有更充足的准备不是吗？”  
————————  
Adam并没有占着Klopp不设死线就肆意拖延，他反复阅读那位神父写的那本书，为此还特地请教了原来任教的大学里的哲学教授，居然获得了令他意想不到的收获。哲学教授是最早得知神父自杀的他的朋友之一，当时教会“处理”神父遗物时，大部分东西都被他保留下来了，神父并没有家属来取走这些东西，多年来都在阁楼蒙尘。哲学教授得知Adam手上的这份工作，便把神父的遗物交给了他。  
Adam陆陆续续的整理神父的遗物，原本打算把它们交给Klopp，没有人比他更有资格保管这些东西。可后来Chamberlain一些新的发现，又让这一切都搁置了。  
好在，那些发生过的事，总会在时间的某个裂缝中伸出一只手，召唤你过去。15年前那个为人所熟知的“自杀”事件，终将呈现出了另一种面貌，或者说——它本来的面貌。  
【6】地下水牢  
Adam再次拜访Klopp的度假别墅时，之前看到的那副画到一半的马奈的《自杀者》已经完成了。现在看到这幅画显然能有不同的解读，可Adam并不是来好奇一个50多岁的老男人是如何缅怀他年轻时候的“朋友”的。他的本职工作是为Klopp设计他朋友的纪念室，甲方已经暗示他想要看图纸了。  
“那副画刚刚画完，颜料还没干呢？”Klopp走到Adam身旁，他的衬衫上还有红色油彩，像是一滩血迹。  
“您在艺术方面的修为，让我对我将要呈上的方案很没有信心。”Adam笑道。  
“你太谦虚了，我不过是临摹一幅画，临的再像不过也只是模仿，艺术真正的价值，在于创造。”  
Adam的目光始终定格在《自杀者》的那个人物身上，“您临摹出了原著没有的情感，对那个‘自杀者’的爱。”这是Adam随口编的，他不过是想试探Klopp的反应。  
Klopp不置可否，他坐到沙发上，“我们还是来看看你的设计吧。”  
那是一个与Klopp的别墅外墙材质相同的混凝土正立方体，顶部中央开设一个如万神庙一般的圆洞，光从圆洞中照射进来。内部空间中央利用磁力悬浮着一个1立方米的正立方体。立方体的每一个面都贴着四片50*50的帕罗斯岛白色半透明大理石，大理石的拼接处被填实，形成一个“十字架”。当日光在正午时直射时，你可以看到光穿过半透明的大理石，石头似乎有了肌体的温度，与被填实的十字架相融。  
“‘帕罗斯岛的大理石被金色的光辉包围着。’”Adam随口念了句维吉尔(不是vvd)在神话传说中的记载，并且再次强调道：“我把帕罗斯岛的大理石给你搬到这来。”  
Klopp听出的Adam的暗示，他曾经和他那位已故的朋友在那里度过假。很显然，他并不太愿意和人分享这段往事，或者说，这段往事会牵出他想要隐瞒的事。  
Adam看出对方面色有变没有再说什么，沉默中他隐约听到流水声，这附近没有河川溪流，据他所知，这栋别墅也没有什么人工水景。Adam看向水流声传来的方向，客厅角落一个向下的楼梯。  
“你还没参观过我的别墅吧？地下室有些水景设计，不如你看看给些意见。”Klopp笑着说。  
Adam一时不知该如何拒绝，只好随Klopp走下地下室。  
Klopp走在前边，感应地灯在他脚边亮起，光从底部向上打，衬得他更加神秘。Adam有些后悔，不知道自己干嘛没事找事多管闲事，人家的伴侣怎么死的关他屁事。  
地下室没有任何自然光源，全靠贴着墙沿的红色灯条照明，长长的灯条在Klopp的脚踏到地面时由近至远全数亮起，指向尽头的一个顶天立地的玻璃水缸。这会儿应该是在换水，水缸贴着墙的那面有13个出水口同时向缸中注水。水缸里空无一物，不过如果养上一群会发光的鱼，应该很美。  
“之前养的鱼死了，新的鱼还没送到。”Klopp转过身对着Adam说，他背后巨大的玻璃水缸在红色灯条的照耀下折射出瑰奇的光。  
这个地下室很大，却让人感到逼仄。Adam脑子里飞快的闪过一幕鱼在砧板上挣扎的画面，很莫名其妙，的确。他咽了咽口水奉承道：“这里的设计真是有科幻感啊。”他觉得脊背上有一片青苔破土而出，不自觉的往后推了一步。  
Klopp的半张脸在红色灯光中，半张脸在黑色的阴影中，不晓得他是不是按下了什么遥控，此时，原本一起放水的出水口突然齐齐停下，整个地下室，或者说整栋别墅陷入安静。“我原本想在你的设计里加上一些‘水’的元素，洗涤人所犯下的罪什么的。不过，我后来又想了想，就让那个纪念室更纯粹一点，惩罚的部分，不应该在那里表现。”  
Adam不确定Klopp说的惩罚是指什么，那个水缸像一个水牢。他的脑子里没有由来的快速剪辑了一段不同的人在水里淹死的蒙太奇，他只想赶快离开这。“方案图纸留在这您有时间慢慢看，有什么修改意见随时联系，我回头把模型做好，让快递公司给您送过来。”说着，没等Klopp开口便大步往楼上走。  
Adam迅速拿了包准备离开，走到玻璃温室和客厅之间时，他发现之前没留意到这里原来有一道可关闭的玻璃门。应该是智能控制，Adam没找到门锁，他用力推着门。玻璃温室里的蓝花楹此时已到落花的季节，铺了一地的花瓣似乎是这棵不太健康的树流出的蓝紫色的血。  
Adam大力推着门，他已经不在乎自己会不会把Klopp的别墅给拆了，他只想赶紧离开，立马，就现在！  
就在Adam满头大汗的推着门时，他看到Klopp的身影映在玻璃门上，由远及近向他走来。Adam倒吸一口凉气，这种害怕没有源头，可正因如此更让人心生恐惧。Klopp站在他身后，手指按在墙边的指纹识别器，门缓缓的开了。  
“模型就不必了，我已经可以想象出空间关系了。你把图纸完善一下，之后再联系吧。”Klopp还是保持同一个的语调和微笑。  
这明明就是个和蔼的中年大叔，Adam觉得自己很失态，但还是一脚油门踩到底，开到了Jordan家。他需要和活生生的人做点活生生的事驱散那些奇怪的惊悚感。  
————————  
Jordan被Adam突如其来的热情搞得有些受宠若惊，他在一个私人安保公司找了个工作，统一的西装制服还没来得及换下就被Adam扯皱了。  
“你今天怎么了？”Jordan还是没弄清情况，只是纵容着Adam，任由他急躁的对付自己的领带。  
“没什么，你这身“葬礼套装”真叫人性瘾大发。”说些没正经的话能让他放松之前紧绷的神经。而且，他喜欢看Jordan被他“污言秽语”说的面红耳赤的样子。这年头很难遇到三十来岁还会害羞的男人，Jordan Henderson绝对是这方面的翘楚。  
Adam扯掉Jordan的西裤，继续用言语调戏他：“来，狗狗，快让我看看你只穿着发胶的样子。”  
Jordan欲拒又舍不得拒的制止道：“住手。这会儿才几点？别胡闹了。”  
“我太他妈喜欢看你发号施令的样子了。”Adam坏笑的眨眨眼睛。  
Jordan本以为他只是开开玩笑，可没想到Adam已经开始拉他的内裤了。他看了眼客厅开着的窗子示意Adam别在这乱来。Adam会意的吹了声口哨，把他往房间里推。  
Jordan想着要不就顺着他好了，幸好房间里的窗帘都拉上了，可就在他们往床上滚时，床头柜上的电话响起了。平时大家联系Jordan都不怎么往家庭电话上打，Jordan转头想要接听，被Adam制止了。Adam卖力的吻他，“求你了，别理它。”Adam向后踹了一脚床头柜，虽然没踹翻电话，但把床头柜上的一个圣像摆设给踹翻了。  
Jordan很快他也放弃了要接电话的念头。可电话没停多久又响了起来。他还是接听了，电话来自印度，那个之前与Rebecca一起私奔的男人打来的，Rebecca失踪了。这次，是真正意义上的失踪。  
————————  
Chamberlain受Adam所托，找来了警方内部留存的关于神父自杀的案件记录拷贝。“你猜怎么着？”Chamberlain将一份曾经参与举报神父的性向问题的人员名单已经资料递给Adam。  
“一共四人，其中三人在这半年内相继死亡，就是咱们之前查的那个‘连环’凶案。还有一位是……”Chamberlain看了一眼坐在一旁的Jordan接着说道：“……Henderson太太。”  
Adam在听到“Henderson太太”时略微撇了撇嘴，他很清楚，无论发生什么事，Jordan都会很在意Rebecca、关心她、尽可能的为她提供帮助。可摆在眼前的有一件让他更在意的事——“那起‘连环’凶案已经有四名死者，如果说这四名死者中只有三名参与举报神父，那还有那一个呢？她和她们之间是什么关系”  
Chamberlain摊摊手：“现在只知道那位没有参与举报神父的女士，是最早的一位受害者，她和街坊的关系都不错，也没有什么债务上的问题，她的丈夫工作常年四处奔波，夫妻关系虽不亲昵，但非常稳定且友好。”  
“警方那头怎么说？”Adam问道。  
“根据杀人动机考量，已经开始监视Jürgen Klopp。当然，无凭无据，你要人家去搜查他家的地下室，也太扯了吧。就因为那里头布置有点像色情场所？”Chamberlain之前听Adam描述Klopp的地下室，什么感应红色灯条啊、大水缸啊，总觉得有种酒池肉林的调调。唉，有钱人真会玩。  
“可Rebecca失踪，跟他会不会有关系？”Jordan在边上问道。  
Chamberlain挠了挠耳脖子道：“这也难说啊，她说不定是又交了什么新男友，这次私奔去俄罗斯也有可能啊。她又不是第一次失踪了，对吧。”  
Adam发誓要是Jordan这会儿冲过来把Chamberlain按着海扁一顿，他一定不会阻拦的。但Jordan没有，他没那心情跟别人较真，只是眉头紧锁的担忧着。  
Chamberlain走后。Adam坐到Jordan身旁，他轻轻揉捏Jordan的颈椎，想让他放松一点。可Jordan估计是误会了：“我现在没这心情。”他起身走到门边，“我今天原本是请假过来的，这会儿该回去了。”  
Adam冲他点点头，看着他离开。  
回到这几位死者的资料上，或许Rebecca和人私奔去印度，就是为了躲避和之前的死者相同的命运，然而复仇的镰刀还是翻山越岭跨江跨海的向她挥来。Adam想到Jordan离开时的样子，沉沉的叹了口气。  
【7】都自由了  
苦于没有证据，即使Klopp有再明显的动机，警方也只能按兵不动。周末，城内举办书展，Klopp作为特邀嘉宾，Jordan所在的公司正好负责书展的安保工作，Adam担心Jordan会做出什么不理智的事，便拉着Chamberlain一起去了。  
“嚯，没想到他们这书展玩得这么刺激，还搞了一这么大的阳具在这摆着。”Chamberlain拿出手机对着展厅中央的一个黑色石柱一顿猛拍。Adam把棒球帽往下拉了拉，黑着脸走开。他听到后头有小孩的声音：“这是汉谟拉比法典的复制品，笨蛋。”  
人群中Adam一眼就看到了Jordan，他穿着黑色西装制服，带着通讯耳机，像极了动作片了的帅气特工，Adam的嘴角不自觉的浮起笑容。这两天因为Rebecca失踪的事，Jordan总是愁眉不展。Adam没有安慰他，无论再亲密的关系，你也没法完全等量的感受到对方内心的痛苦，进入一个人的内心比进入虫洞还困难，他最讨厌身边的人对他说“我理解你的难过”，没有人能绝对理解。Adam没有对Jordan说这些屁话，他明白只有找到Rebecca且她平安无事才能让Jordan得到安慰。  
主办方请Klopp上台讲话，他能把那种大而无当的命题作文说得妙趣横生且圆润得体，的确挺叫人佩服的。  
Chamberlain喝着书展提供的免费咖啡在一旁评价道：“你说如果他是凶手，为什么时隔这么多年才回来复仇，还这么不怕死的找你给他的男朋友盖冥宅？”  
后一个问题解释的通，因为他自信自己和神父的关系、以及神父和死者之间的联系不会被人察觉，至少不会被纪念室的设计师察觉。并且，他应该也是仔细考虑过许久，要给爱人盖个纪念室的想法压倒了其他一切顾虑。可他为什么会这么多年后才来复仇呢？难道只是因为退休了有时间？闲得没事就报个仇吧？这太扯了。  
还有，那个没有参与举报神父的女死者又怎么解释。Adam看着台上那个幽默的回答提问的Klopp，脑子发胀。他艰难的从人群中退出来，找了个相对空旷的地方，从兜里摸出止疼药。这两天他几乎是不眠不休的翻查四位死者的各种资料，缺乏睡眠加之以往不太健康的生活让他不得不靠药物提振精神舒缓疼痛。  
“要是身体不适就去医院，别老是吃这些止疼药。”  
Adam转过头，看见Jordan拿了些会场准备的茶点和咖啡站在他身后。  
“你应该还没吃午饭吧。”Jordan把茶点递给Adam。  
“偷偷给我送吃的，不耽误你工作吗？”说实话，Jordan会做这些，Adam是有些意外的。  
“昨晚很早就睡了所以没接你电话。早上才看到，担心你还在休息，本来想等到工作结束再给你回电话的。”Jordan走近两步解释道。  
Adam看着他那一脸真诚的样子，内心小声喊着：拜托，别在公共场合这样看着我啊，我会忍不住的啊。  
Jordan看着Adam一脸挣扎扭曲的样子，以为他身体不适且在心情不好，他便又朝Adam走近一步：“之前那些死去的无辜女性，你也知道，那太残忍了。我担心Rebecca是因为对她我有愧疚，但是，对你是不一样的……”  
Adam没等Jordan把后面的话说完，趁左右没人，勾着Jordan的脖子吻他。  
Jordan低下头配合着，但还是紧张的留意周边。手里的咖啡洒了一地，好在茶点没跟着掉到地上。  
————————  
吃过Jordan拿来的茶点，Adam心情大好，四处转悠，他看到Klopp在刚刚Chamberlain拍照的那个黑色石柱前，便走上去。  
“这法典讲究的是同态复仇，她们只是告发了你的朋友，而你却杀害了四条人命，是不是有点超额了。”Adam占着书展人多，毫不客气把他对Klopp的怀疑抛了出来。  
Klopp笑了笑，“你记得那个“尼俄柏”吧？”  
Adam看着对方这么云淡风轻的样子有些不寒而栗。可没证据说什么都没用。他不敢猜想Klopp别墅地下室里的那个“水牢”，此刻是不是放进了新的“鱼”。  
————————  
Adam在之前提到的神父的遗物中找到一个至关重要的证据，神父在“自杀”的前一天，曾向航空公司订了飞往美因茨的机票。谁会在自杀前一天订机票，除非你想在飞机上自杀。  
如果这个发现所连带的推断成立，那之后对当时的“举报者”的复仇就将全数崩塌。Adam决定赌一把，带着他的“发现”，再次拜访Klopp。  
或许是心境不同，或许是因为下雨的缘故，这回来到Klopp的这所林间别墅，完全没有之前对设计本身的欣赏之情，取而代之的是令人不安的空旷感。  
“我没想到你还会来这。”Klopp给Adam端了杯茶。可他看得出，Adam不敢喝这里的任何一滴水，甚至不敢呼吸这里的空气。  
“如果可以的话，我也不想来。”Adam看着Klopp身后又有一副画了一半左右的马奈的《自杀者》。看来……他是反复不断的在画这幅画。他要是知道，他的那位“朋友”并非死于自杀……  
“你来这……不怕你会和之前的那些死者下场一样吗？”Klopp用一种聊“你喜不喜欢吃饼干”的语气来聊“你怕不怕我杀了你”。  
“你不怕我录音吗？”Adam把手死死摁在沙发两侧，以免自己发抖。  
“这里有干扰装置。”  
Adam自嘲的笑了笑，“之前那几位死者怎么死的是警方的工作。我来，是为了我朋友的太太。你知道她的，当年的‘举报者’之一——Rebecca Burnett。”  
“你凭什么认为她会在我这，又凭什么认为如果她在我这，我会把她交给你。”  
“你临了多少幅《自杀者》？”Adam看着Klopp身后的画，“你应该很清楚你的朋友是个坚定的反枪械者。你不觉得这很说不通吗？”  
Adam看着Klopp不说话便继续道：“为什么你不用枪来杀死那些举报者，让她们经历你朋友临死前相同的痛苦。我一直再想这个问题，还有那个没有参与举报的女死者，每次想到她这里，所有的线索就断了。所以，我做的一个假设——第一位死者不是你杀的。我的侦探朋友发现了一个有趣的线索，第一位死者……是个女同性恋。她死前是有明显打斗撕扯的痕迹……如果是你做的，我猜想手法一定会干净很多，像后三位死者那样。”  
Klopp收起一直挂在脸上的笑容，“我原本只是来这里过退休生活的。你口中那位‘第一位死者’威尔逊女士，告诉了我Pep当年被告发的事。”  
“她为此招致了杀身之祸？”  
Klopp点点头。“是原来的那些举报者干的。”  
“然后你就开始了所有的复仇计划？”  
“Adam，你应该很清楚，你知道这么多，我是不可能让你离开这了。”  
————————  
Rebecca再次“失踪”已经五天了，Jordan紧张的神经绷紧到一定程度，开始慢慢松弛下来。下班后他来到Adam家，他可不是像Chamberlain那样自己开锁进屋，他有钥匙。老实说，Adam给他钥匙时他心里多多少少是有些犯嘀咕的，他们在一起没多久，Adam便把钥匙给他，其他人是不是也是这么轻易就收到这所公寓的钥匙呢？  
他看着Adam屋子里无处不在的草稿和图纸忍不住帮他收拾一番。Jordan把整理出来的满满一箱的图纸放进储物柜，没想到柜子一打开，便劈头盖脸掉出一堆“垃圾”，其中有一件他的外套。  
那是三年前Adam因为遭受指控而丢了教职的时候。那天晚上，他看到Adam抱着个装满个人物品的纸箱坐在教学楼前的下沉广场上喝闷酒。Jordan没去打扰他，只是时不时走到附近看看情况，直到Adam醉得趴在台阶上。  
Jordan走过去，轻轻的踢了踢他：“这里不能睡觉。”边上那一箱个人物品里有好些个大大小小的奖杯，还有一个木质的模型。Jordan认得那个模型，那是几年前中标的小镇的老年活动中心，Jordan陪他的外婆去过两次，是个让人觉得亲切又舒服的地方。  
他看着醉成一滩烂泥的Adam，以及那个模型的一角上Adam的签名，那是他第一次意识到那个时常会出现在他的性幻想中的浪荡子其实也是一个情感细腻且也会难过无助的人。会在设计中考虑到所有的人需求的人，一定也是有他善良的一面吧。  
Jordan把外套给Adam盖上，在他边上坐了许久，直到巡逻时间到了才离开。等他巡逻完一圈走回这里时，那个醉酒小王子已经卷走他的外套离开了。  
Jordan闻了闻外套上散发出来的霉味儿，估计这些年来它一直呆在这个“垃圾橱”里。Adam似乎从来就不知道，早在三年前或者更早，Jordan就喜欢他。又喜欢又讨厌，喜欢他好看、飞扬、像个明星而且性感，讨厌他混乱、危险、身边总是不断换人。  
就在Jordan想着要不要告诉Adam几年前的这些小故事时，他接到了Chamberlain的来电，他们找到Rebecca了，由于被关了几天，此刻正送往医院做检查。  
————————  
Jordan赶到医院时Rebecca正好从检查室里出来，她见到Jordan时神色略带愧疚。  
“我不是有意一声不吭的离开的，我当时……我当时不敢让任何人知道。我不是不信任你。你知道的，那件事我很后悔，那个时候我以为我做的事是对的。Jord……”Rebecca的情绪有些激动。  
Jordan在边上木木的点头，相比起Rebecca的不辞而别，自己常年的隐瞒或许更为恶劣，他没法理所当然的接受Rebecca的歉意。  
Chamberlain在边上围观了一会，等不及上前打断道：“Henderson太太，你们这些待会儿回家聊，我朋友是去救你的，怎么你回来了他没回来啊？”  
Chamberlain的话让Jordan晴天霹雳，“你哪个朋友？”  
“Adam啊。不然你以为你太太怎么被救的。警方到了以后发现你太太这两天都被关在郊区别墅的地下室忏悔……”  
Jordan听不进去Chamberlain后来都说了些什么。早上Adam给他挂电话问他正在干嘛，他说在热牛奶。Adam便没头没脑的说了一句“希望你以后每天热牛奶的时候都能想着我。”Jordan当下还以为这不过是他惯常甜言蜜语的套路，他是已经预感到会有不好的事发生吗？  
————————  
城市的另一头，一个带着棒球帽和的中年大叔和一个带着墨镜的男人在闹市区的商场储物柜前，没有人发现中年大叔将一把锋利的弹簧刀抵在墨镜男的腰上。  
“你不是说你把Pep生前的日记放在这吗？哪一个柜子，打开它？”Klopp在Adam背后低声说道。  
哪来什么日记，那不过是Adam为了保命编出来骗人的。“如果我说我记错了，你不会在众目睽睽之下杀了我吧。杀了我你也得不到什么好处啊。”  
“你知不知道利用别人在乎的事来撒谎是会糟反噬的。”Klopp弹簧刀往前了几分。  
Adam感到腰间轻微的刺痛。“你人都还没逃到安全的地方，不会这么快就把人质给杀了吧。”  
“到前面的地铁口去买票。”Klopp吩咐道。“别耍花样。”  
Adam原以为Klopp会带着他躲过城市监控四下逃窜，然后在某栋大楼的停机坪上，有一架直升飞机等着他们，他们上了飞机飞行一段后，Klopp再一脚把他踹舱门。可实际并不是这样，Klopp带他到了公墓。  
不用说也知道他要见谁，Adam看着他在一座打理得很用心但却也很朴素的墓前坐下。即便他们刚刚都做了基本的遮掩。可只要警方调动天眼系统，还是可以很快识别到他们。“连环凶案”经过小半年的发酵，已经在全国范围内形成很大的关注度，自然也集中了很大的警力。  
“你走吧。”Klopp转头对Adam说。  
“你打算在这等警察来？”  
Klopp笑着：“无论逃到什么地方，终究是躲躲藏藏，不过是换个大点儿的监狱罢了。你心里有禁锢，在哪都不会自由。”  
Adam耸耸肩：“可以选的话，我还是首选待在自己的公寓里。”  
Klopp摘下帽子，看上去像是突然老了许多，他轻抚着墓碑，背对着Adam说道：“我想和我朋友单独待一会儿。”  
Adam没有走远，一个小时后他听到了警笛声。  
Klopp被押进警车时，车顶红色和蓝色的光他脸上交替循环闪烁。  
Adam十多岁开始就不信上帝了，可这一刻他想起小时候在教堂里听到的：“属灵之人奉基督的名祈求上帝赦免某人的罪，圣灵会在此人身上施奇迹，让他摆脱罪的捆绑，灵魂得以释放。”  
警车慢慢走远，夜色中公墓亮起柔和暖黄的灯，这些灯光被一座座墓碑上的十字架笼罩着。Adam没有祷告，他猜想或许当Klopp开始复仇的那一刻起，他已经不在乎会不会得宽恕了，以神之名的捆绑是绑不住他们的。  
————————  
在Klopp的判决出来前，Adam收到一笔他的律师的汇款，这大大超出的那笔设计费的尾款。Adam决定用这笔钱把那间纪念室给建出来。这一次他可以完全按照自己的意思让一座建筑从土里长出来。无论神的旨意是捆绑还是释放，在那间纪念室里，他们是自由的。

【完】


End file.
